Be Careful What You Wish For
by ihli
Summary: Dave's boyfriend Blaine was hot. So was his ex, Kurt. Imagining them together is smoking. Dave wants some of that. Klaineofsky with Klaine endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Dave** **Karofsky, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel**

**Summary: Dave's boyfriend Blaine was hot. So was his ex, Kurt. Imagining them together is smoking. Dave wants some of that. Klaineofsky with Klaine endgame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**This story required me to write it so I could deal with my emotions about Kurt and Blaine being broken up on Glee. While I don't think Glee would go in this direction, it sure was fun to imagine. **

**Thanks to the lovely and brilliant Jude Araya for the Beta. All mistakes are my own.**

**Finally, please review. Reviews are like candy, I can never get enough. However, reviews are also like vegetables, they nourish the author. ****J**

Dave walked along behind Blaine, pushing the shopping cart for him. Blaine told Dave he didn't need to come with Blaine to the supermarket, but work had been busy and Dave wanted to spend time with his awesome boyfriend. Blaine stopped to pick out some oranges, examining one carefully. It never ceased to amaze Dave how particular Blaine was.

A shopping cart pulled up alongside theirs. "Blaine... and Dave." Kurt face scrunched up in a half-smile.

Dave wrapped his arm around Blaine. "Hi, Kurt."

Blaine tensed beside Dave. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt continued to smile, but he appeared to be trying to stop himself from passing gas. "Doing a little food shopping?" His voice sounded... chipper, but strained. Since Kurt returned to Lima, it sounded like that whenever Dave saw him.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, the apartment was getting a bit bare."

Kurt nodded. "That happens."

The conversation stalled there. It always stalled when these two got together when the looks began. Dave didn't know what to call that expression. It was a cross between soulful, sad longing, and eye-fucking. He was almost impressed that they could do both at the same time. The smoldering heat in his boyfriend's eyes should have made him uncomfortable.

Even when they were about to have sex, Blaine's eyes didn't have the appearance of wanting to devour him whole, in the good way. Not in the creepy cannibal way either, but he was happy Blaine didn't look at him like that.

But it didn't make him uncomfortable. It kinda turned him on. His cheeks warmed. Was it wrong to picture his own boyfriend and that boyfriend's ex having sex?

Blaine put the butter in the refrigerator with the steaks he had bought to grill later. Dave liked meat for dinner. Steak, chicken, pork, didn't matter. No salads for Dave except as a side dish. He joked he didn't have a svelte figure to maintain like Blaine did.

Blaine's hand passed over his lean stomach. Dave had no idea what a struggle it was to stay thin or how he had gained weight in New York. Kurt had helped him then. They got his diet back on track and did more exercise. They had done it together, but that was before...

From behind him, Dave said, "Boo boo... at the market today..."

Blaine turned to find Dave, leaning against the counter, his cheeks a rosy pink. "Yes?"

"Well... whenever we see Kurt..."

Blaine froze, stomach twisting. He never wanted to hurt Dave. Never. Sure, it was hard to see Kurt and not want him back, but that was over. Even if Kurt said he wanted Blaine back. He owed it to Dave to see where this thing between them led. Dave helped him put the pieces of his crushed psyche back together and helped him get help, get stronger. With Dave's support he learned that he was allowed to have what he needed. But none of that stopped the temptation.

"You just looked like you'd been lost in a desert and he's a tall glass of ice water."

Blaine dropped his head forward. Dave may not be a genius, but he wasn't stupid either. Apparently he was also observant.

"I..."

"He looks at you the same way."

Sometimes Blaine thought Dave should twist a knife in his gut and put him out of his misery. "I... I'm sorry. It's just we have so much history together. Well, you know..."

"It's all right. I understand. He's hot. I had a thing for him before I ever even met you. You're both hot."

Blaine's cheeks radiated heat. Dave's compliments were very straightforward and always sincere. "You're... hot too."

"I know. It's taken a lot of work, but I'm comfortable with my body."

"Good. I'll try to not look at Kurt like that." Blaine reached for Dave's hand. "You shouldn't have to feel..."

Dave held up both his hands. "It's okay."

_I'm too lucky. He's so understanding. _"Aren't you jealous?"

"Why should I be? And don't bring up Eli C. That's not you anymore. I know what we have. It's solid. The truth is, it's kinda hot thinking of you and him... together." Dave's cheeks glowed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine's face tightened. This couldn't mean what he thought it did. "You think about him and me?"

"Uh, yeah." Blaine wouldn't have thought Dave could turn any redder, but somehow he managed. Dave tilted his head down, his eyes pointed at his feet. "When we can't have sex, the weasel still needs his spanking. Sometimes I think of you and him. Together. I'll stop if it bothers you." Dave's eyes widened.

A parade of memories marched across Blaine's mind. _You have no idea how hot. _Sex with Kurt had been scorching and right, so right. "It's okay. I just never thought... I just assumed you would be jealous of me and Kurt... that way."

"No. After all I get to benefit from some pretty awesome skills."

The heat in Blaine's cheeks returned and he shrugged. "I try."

"You do. I guess the reason why I picture you two is... I never really got to be with him and you did and he's so..."

"Beautiful, sensual, talented..." The words slipped easily from his lips.

"That's enough. I got the point, but yeah. I know this sounds funny, but I wanted him so bad and I didn't think I should. And then when I accepted that I could, he was with you. But now I'm with you and it's awesome but sometimes, I think of him too." Dave turned away. "With us."

Blaine's heart rate increased. A sudden image of the three of them, naked in bed woke Blaine's prick. "With us?" He gulped.

Dave continued to talk to the wall. "Yeah, you know, with us, like, the three of us, in bed."

"What?" Blaine cringed at the squeak in his voice. "You want to have a threesome with Kurt and me?"

"It's another image in the spank bank." Dave turned back to Blaine. "But relax, I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Blaine couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. "So you're saying it's just a fantasy. Nothing you'd really do."

"No, I didn't say that. It _is_ a fantasy. Sometimes a fantasy is something you just think about and sometimes you do it with your boyfriend, but only if your boyfriend _wouldn't_ be uncomfortable."

The air around him thickened. He couldn't breathe. A threesome, with his boyfriend and Kurt. Not because Blaine was still in love with Kurt, because he couldn't be, Kurt hurt him too badly. Right? But because Dave wanted it? If he did this it would just be for Dave. Yep.

The scenario stiffened Blaine's cock and sent need through him. A best of both worlds scenario. Just one problem. "Kurt would never go for it."

Dave shrugged. "Probably, you know him better than me."

Before Blaine could stop himself, the words slipped out. "Than I."

Grinning, Dave put his arm around Blaine. "What?"

Blaine's cheeks heated for a whole different reason. Did he always have to be so precise, so critical. Apparently, he did. "Than I, not than me. It's proper English."

Dave kissed Blaine's forehead and laughed. "Why are you with me? You're so much more...everything, than me."

"Dave, don't do this." Blaine drooped. How could he hurt Dave? "We both bring stuff, good and bad, to the table."

Dave lifted Blaine's head with a finger under his chin and kissed him gently. "I know." Their eyes met.  
"You said Kurt would never do it. You didn't say you wouldn't."

Blaine stood on the edge of a cliff, heart pounding, bungie cord attached. If he jumped, he could crash. "I... I don't know." Or have the most exhilarating experience of his life.

"We could pretend? Roleplay the fantasy." Dave shrugged.

"You mean like with some other guy?" Blaine's voice did not just squeak. No sir, not him. No way.

Dave shrugged again, but a wide-eyed hope belayed his casual stance.

Blaine pictured another guy and knew it wouldn't work. Couldn't work for him. He didn't need anyone else in his bed. He was confused enough between Dave and Kurt. Between Dave and Kurt. He could be between Dave and Kurt. His dick definitely liked that image.

Blaine took a deep breath to calm the butterflies currently dancing to some Lady Gaga song in his belly. Was it Bad Romance? "I couldn't play it with someone else. But I guess it would be hot to do it for real. You know, if Kurt weren't against it."

Dave turned Blaine to face him, his eyes lighting up in that adorable way they did when he was excited. "We don't know that. Not for sure. Shouldn't we at least ask him?"

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. Could he take another rejection from Kurt? "You are such an optimist."

Dave wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "No, I've just learned that the word no won't kill me and if I don't ask, I don't ever get yes."

Blaine snuggled into Dave's broad chest. He was trying to be different, learn from his mistakes. No wouldn't kill him. "Okay. Let's invite him over for dinner. See where it leads."

"That's the spirit," Dave said, kissing Blaine.

Kurt stood outside the door to Blaine and Dave's apartment with a plate of homemade frosted brownies in hand. He had worn Blaine's favorite outfit. The one that always got him Blaine's winning smile. He had carefully buttoned the shirt from bottom to top, to show his fortunes were rising and twirled three times in the mirror counter-clockwise because, third time was the charm.

He was trying to move on from Blaine, but he couldn't quite give up either. He would use every weapon in his arsenal to fight for their happily ever after.

But now that he was here, outside the door, he was questioning the wisdom of spending an entire evening with Blaine and the man he lived with, had pillow fights with, had sex with, and everything. They were making a life together that didn't include Kurt.

He had nothing against Dave, per se. He felt for the man's journey. But this was Blaine in Dave's bed. His Blaine. If he hadn't gone and screwed everything up.

Breathing deep, he raised his hand and knocked. The door opened revealing Blaine dressed for a night on the town, or really, a night he wanted to get some from Kurt. Why would Blaine be wearing _Fuck Me_ clothes? After Blaine inspected him from head-to-toe and smiled _that_ smile, Kurt considered turning and running.

When the door swung wider, it got worse. Didn't it always. Dave was wearing jeans that showed his ass to perfection, and an azure blue Louis Vuitton jacket that emphasized his shoulders. Jeezus. They both looked like they were preparing to get laid. Was this some kind of joke? Taunt the ex and then fuck like rabbits? Maybe he didn't really know either of them because he never took them for being so inconsiderate and inappropriate.

Maybe he just made a mistake. That seemed more reasonable. "Did I get the wrong night?"

"No, silly." Dave looked gleeful, smiling with his whole face, like usual.

Kurt's heart beat sped as he entered the apartment and placed the brownies on the counter. "I brought dessert."

Blaine inspected the plate. "Kurt? Are those your frosted brownies? Dave, you've got to try these things. They are positively orgasmic!"

_Orgasmic? Did Blaine just say orgasmic?_

Dave smiled. "Anything orgasmic from Kurt has my vote."

Blaine and Dave looked right at Kurt. Okay, now that was just creepy. What the hell happened to these two. "Have you been drinking?"

"No." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm leading him to the table. "Stone cold sober. Come sit, I'll bring out dinner." Blaine walked into the kitchen area and opened the oven.

Dave pulled out a chair for Kurt and pushed it in as he sat.

_Why am I here? Why are they acting so odd?_

Blaine dropped a dish with a loud clash and Dave, jumped.

"It's okay. It's not broken." Blaine called out.

To say the dinner conversation was stilted would be an understatement. They couldn't really talk about the details of their show choirs. Dave filled the gaps with an anecdote about work that just kinda petered out.

Kurt vowed he would never come to their apartment again. It was too hard to know he was the visitor and Blaine belonged to Dave.

Although the chicken marsala Blaine made was delicious, and one of Kurt's favorite dishes, Kurt ate little. He moved his fork around on the plate in patterns and finally gave up.

He stood quickly, "I have to go. I... I'm sorry." He headed towards the door and escape.

"Kurt. Wait." Blaine's hand landed on his shoulder, turning him around and there they were. Blaine and Dave. Dave draped over Blaine, another stupid grin on his face.

What little Kurt ate threatened to come up. "I don't know what's going on here, but I feel like it's some kind of sick joke at my expense."

"No, no joke." Blaine stutter laughed uncomfortably, "No really, we just wanted to spend time... You know... I... We care... It's just that... We..."

Suddenly Blaine fell forward, almost like Dave pushed him. Blaine's chest against Kurt's. They breathed the same air and then Blaine kissed him.

As soon as their lips touched, Kurt's brain just short-circuited. This. This was what he wanted. His hand came up to the familiar cheek as he inhaled a quick breath through his nose. Blaine's arms came around him, pulling him closer.

Something was wrong. He knew he should pull away but this felt so right, so perfect, and he couldn't remember the problem.

"Wow, that's so hot." Dave moaned.

And it all came crashing down. Kurt jerked away. Why was Blaine kissing him in front of his boyfriend? Holy fuck! Blaine tried to pull him in, but Kurt stepped backwards.

Panting, Kurt asked, "What the hell, Blaine?"

Dave answered. "We want you... Have sex with us. Both of us. Please."

Kurt's breath quickened, hyperventilating. Had he died and gone to crazy town? Dave and Blaine wanted to have sex with him. It was beyond insane, nuts, bonkers, and... arousing. What?

Kurt crouched over, hands on his knees, and concentrated on slow even breaths. When he looked up, there was Blaine, the love of his life, with an expression Kurt knew so well. In their time apart, he had come to crave that hopeful look.

Over Blaine's shoulder he could see Dave, his eyes wide. He gestured to Blaine, like Vanna White presenting letters on Wheel of Fortune. He was offering Blaine and himself.

He couldn't believe he was considering this, but this was a chance. A chance to be with Blaine, show him what they had, and... the price was Dave. Dave, who had once tormented him. But not because he hated Kurt. Dave had tormented Kurt because he hated himself and his attraction to Kurt.

Then there was that sweet Valentine's day. Kurt only had eyes for Blaine, but Dave had tried.

Kurt had hit rock bottom. His life careened out of control, had been for some time, in the wrong direction. He had nothing left to lose and everything to gain.

He nodded his head once, not trusting his voice, and was gratified to watch Dave's pupils dilate.

Blaine reached for Kurt again and pulled him in for another scorching hot kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to Kurt's mouth. As it slid in, Kurt's cock hardened. Blaine kissed across his jaw when Kurt felt warmth behind him and another mouth on his neck on the side away from Blaine, Dave had joined the party.

It was strange to have Dave so close to him, his size so much larger than Blaine. It almost surrounded him from behind. But in front was familiar bliss. The scent of hair gel and that something that was uniquely Blaine surrounded him. Filled him. Reminded him. Blaine meant home.

Kurt's head fell back and his eyes rolled up as the sensation zinged through his body starting from the two pairs of lips on his neck and heading straight to his shaft. Then Blaine took his hand and pulled him through the living area, to the bedroom. It was all decked out in rainbows, but with Blaine's stamp as well. Blaine needed some control over the place he lived.

Blaine climbed on first and pulled Kurt after him, to the center of the bed. They faced each other as Blaine's mouth descended on Kurt's and Dave came up behind Kurt again. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and flipped it over his shoulders.

Some less then graceful wiggling later and the shirt was off. Kurt leaned in and licked that spot on Blaine's neck, the one that drove him wild. Over him Dave and Blaine's mouth met in a kiss. He should have been upset or repulsed, but he wasn't. He was included in this, at least for tonight. Watching the two men kiss while their bodies pressed into him excited Kurt.

Blaine's hand drifted up Kurt's chest and tweaked his nipple, nimbly stroking back and forth.

Kurt moaned. "Oh, God." He reached out and undid Blaine's bowtie flicking it across the room and then undid his buttons. Each button revealed more of Blaine's creamy smooth chest. He still waxed.

Hands from behind reached around and undid Kurt's fly. He stiffened for a moment and then willed himself to relax. This was happening tonight. No harm. No shame. He would love and let himself be loved tonight. Even if this scenario had never crossed his wildest imagination.

Kurt lifted his hip as Dave slid his pants off and then continued undressing Blaine, reveling in the chance to finally see all of the man, his man, again. But soft kisses on his neck reminded him that tonight he had additional obligations. If this is what Blaine wanted, Kurt would fulfill his needs.

He flipped onto his other side, putting Blaine behind him. Kurt's ass nestled against Blaine's engorged cock. He now faced Dave.

"Hello there." Dave grinned.

"Hi." A thousand thoughts and feelings cascaded through Kurt. His once tormentor. His friend. The sweet man with the crush. The man who had Blaine. Kurt never imagined this man would be his lover.

Kurt reached for the Louis Vuitton jacket Dave wore and wondered if he and Blaine had purchased the designer jacket just for tonight. It certainly didn't look like Dave's style. He pushed it off Dave's wide shoulders and undid his shirt.

His first peek at Dave's chest showed a mass of dark hairs covering the area. So different from Blaine. He ran his fingers through it, like scratching a cat. Dave completed the image by rumbling, almost like a purr.

Kurt bent over and gave an experimental lick to Dave's nipple and was pleased with the strangled moan that sounded from him.

Blaine's hands moved up and down his back, as he panted in Kurt's ear. "That's right, Kurt. I know what that talented tongue can do. Show him."

Kurt continued to explore Dave, his larger chest, his slightly rounded stomach, and his large, uncut dick. So different from Blaine in every way. Opposites attract?

He wondered what that cock would feel like in his mouth. How would he taste? Kurt bent over. Blaine wanted this. He stuck his tongue out and licked from root to tip and then plunged Dave into his mouth.

"Holy hell." Dave groaned.

"Good Kurt. So good." Blaine nibbled that spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Kurt's ass jerked back involuntarily, connected with Blaine's swollen shaft.

As a singer, Kurt knew his instrument, and how to control his throat, his breath. He looked up from Dave's lap and watched his eyes as he sank down all the way to the root and swallowed.

He started pumping, enjoying the symphony of moans, when he heard the snap of a bottle opening and hands parted his ass cheeks.

Blaine's fingers probed his tight entrance. The familiar finger breached him, sliding in and out. He thrust back onto the digit, reveling in the way long unstimulated nerves fired. A second soon joined it and then a third. Kurt's body relaxed and took them in, recognizing its partner.

Blaine removed his fingers, and rolled Kurt onto his hands and knees so he could keep sucking Dave while giving Blaine access to his ass.

"You going in?" Dave asked.

Blaine's voice quivered. "Is it okay?"

"Of course."

Before Kurt could ponder this exchange for more than a moment, the crinkle rip of a condom package drew his attention. Kurt redoubled his efforts on Dave as Blaine nudged his entrance and pushed in.

There was a slight burn as Blaine took small strokes, each one going a little deeper, until he was seated inside.

Dave's eyes locked on Kurt's ass, pupils blown, while Blaine fucked into him, hitting his sweet spot and making sparkles appear behind his eyes.

Dave's cock stiffened further and he yelled, "Kurt, I'm gonna..."

Kurt pulled off and grabbed Dave's prick with his hand, pumping, pumping until come fountained out of Dave. Dave's head fell back, his eyes closed, and Kurt savored his blissed out expression until Blaine pulled out of him.

"What? But..." Kurt's body tensed. _It can't be over. _

Blaine's hand stroked up Kurt's spine. "It's okay. Just flip over. I want to see your face."

Kurt rolled onto his back and met Blaine's tender expression. His heart melted as Blaine slowly pushed inside with his eyes locked with Kurt's. _Oh, there you are._

Blaine thrust in long, slow strokes and Kurt savored the sensation of the man he loved more than anything filling him. Blaine leaned in and joined their lips, connecting their souls, like they were always meant to be together.

He had forgotten Dave until Blaine stuttered his motion and stopped. Dave stood behind Blaine, his hand on Blaine's ass.

"Can I come in, Boo boo?"

Dave was hard again? Apparently.

"Uh... of course."

Blaine's thrusts were erratic, as Kurt imagined Dave prepping Blaine's delectable ass. But then things smoothed. Kurt looked up to see Dave hanging over Blaine, thrusting as Blaine thrust into Kurt.

The speed increased and it was a good thing because Kurt was close. With Dave in the mix, this had changed from love making to fucking, but what a glorious fucking.

Blaine reached his hand between them, and pulled on Kurt's shaft just the way he liked it. "Come for me, Kurt."

That's all it took. The sensation started in his balls and exploded outward, painting Blaine's chest and his own with his seed. Blaine soon followed, filling the condom, and then Dave grunted, throwing his head back.

Blaine collapsed beside Kurt on one side, and Dave on the other. Kurt lay there as his breathing slowed and his heart rate obeyed the speed limit once again. Every rubbery bone in his body called for him to sleep but the implications of what he had done fought for attention. He had sucked Dave off and then Blaine fucked him. While Dave fucked Blaine.

He struggled to rise. He had to get out of here. Go home. Process. What had he done? But his body was so relaxed and the bed was so warm with two heat sources available.

"Stay, Kurt." Blaine's voice sang out tenderly.

Dave lightly draped his arm over Kurt. "Please, stay."

Kurt's own body betrayed him. He gave up the argument and slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Dave** **Karofsky, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel**

**Summary: Dave's boyfriend Blaine was hot. So was his ex, Kurt. Imagining them together is smoking. Dave wants some of that. Klaineofsky with Klaine endgame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Here's the second and final part.**

**Thanks to the lovely and brilliant Jude Araya for the Beta. All mistakes are my own.**

**Finally, please review. Reviews are like candy, I can never get enough. However, reviews are also like vegetables, they nourish the author. ****J**

When Dave awoke, the blanket was tangled around his legs and cool air passed over his chest. He blinked a few times and glanced over at Blaine's side of the bed. He startled until memory returned of the night before, sex, with Kurt and Blaine.

His two lovers. Was Kurt his lover now? His two lovers were curled together, legs tangled, arms entwined. Dave and Blaine never slept like that, clinging to each other.

It was like their bodies and their hearts new what they needed. Each other. It's just that their minds got in the way. Their fears and insecurities kept pulling them apart. But clearly, they belonged together.

Dave's eyes stung and a tear rolled down his face. His days with Blaine were so clearly numbered. It was only a matter of time.

But it was beautiful to witness. True soul mates finding each other. So rare in a world of seven billion people. Dave wasn't even sure if everyone had a soul-mate. One perfect match. Most people weren't built that way. But Kurt and Blaine weren't most people.

Dave slid out of bed, opened the nightstand drawer, removed the lube and condoms, and placed them out where they could be easily found. Then he tiptoed to the kitchen. He left a note on the table that he went out to get breakfast for the three of them.

He didn't know if Blaine would end it with him today. Or if he needed more time to work through his issues, but Dave would be there for him until he figured things out, and then Dave would continue his own search. Hopefully there was someone out there looking for him too.

He slipped out the door and closed it quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping lovers.

Awareness came slowly to Blaine. Warmth, comfort, rightness. Something felt right for the first time in a long time. An arm was draped over him and legs tangled with his. The body that was pressing against, no clinging to, him was long and lean with a scent like heaven wafting off of it. All sweetness and something so familiar, but no longer possible.

He must be dreaming.

His eyes fluttered open. Sunlight steamed in the bedroom window of his apartment. The one he shared with Dave. But the person in his arms, still sound asleep, was Kurt.

Memories resurfaced of the night before. Kurt stayed. They were together. He kept still, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man in his arms. Seeing Kurt peaceful and content filled Blaine's heart. An organ that had been empty for too long.

This. This is what was missing.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and after a moment, a smile lit his face, like a rainbow after a storm. It took Blaine's breath away and without thought he leaned in and kissed the love of his life.

Kurt's arm tightened across his hip, pulling them in closer together. Blaine's morning wood rubbed Kurt's. They had been too tired last night to bother with pajamas or even underwear and it was so good to wake up naked and wanting.

Blaine pulled Kurt tighter and kissed across his jaw and down his neck. The pants and little grunts from Kurt's mouth formed a baseline for the soundtrack of their loving.

He took his time, exploring Kurt again. Relearning every inch of his skin. He worshiped each strong, lean line. Was Kurt a tad thinner than her remembered? Not the good kind that meant exercise and a healthy diet, but the kind that meant Kurt wasn't remembering to eat. A moment of sadness filled Blaine. What happened had not been of his making, but Kurt had suffered and he wanted to... he didn't know. Before Kurt came back to Lima, he dreamed of Kurt experiencing the kind of pain he felt. But seeing him again, knowing that Kurt now realized he made a mistake, changed things.

So he continued to explore.

Kurt rolled on top of Blaine and took charge of their kiss. Blaine opened for him and let Kurt relearn the curve of his lips, the agility of his tongue. A deep moan rumbled from Blaine's chest as Kurt's fingers combed through his hair, tugging lightly, just right.

Blaine groaned. "I need you. Inside me. Now."

Kurt reached out and grabbed the lube and condoms on the nightstand. Dave must have left them out the night before.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest, nipping a nipple and continuing down his flat stomach, following his treasure trail, until he engulfed Blaine's staining erection.

Blaine threw his head back and gripped the sheets. A zing of pleasure shot through him. A snapping sound barely pierced his awareness and then fingers, slick with lube, probed his fluttering entrance. He spread his legs further to ease Kurt's access.

When the first long, skilled finger pressed in as Kurt's mouth sank on his cock, Blaine moaned. "Oh god, yes."

Kurt moved quickly after that, his breath coming in puffing pants around Blaine's shaft. One finger became two, scissoring, become three.

"Enough. I'm ready. Please, I need you so bad."

"I got you." Kurt ripped open a condom wrapper and slipped the latex over his throbbing prick. Lubing up, Kurt moaned and lined up with Blaine's entrance. Their eyes locked together. Kurt placed Blaine's legs over his shoulders as he sank into Blaine's needy entrance. "You feel like heaven."

Kurt sank in, inch by inch, stopping to pull out and pump in further until he was fully seated inside of Blaine. Kurt waited a moment and Blaine drank his fill of the man above him, in him, eyes pointed at him, really seeing him. Eyes filled with love.

Kurt began to move, thrusting in and out, almost gently, reverently. Blaine savored every moment as he thrust up to meet Kurt. Then Kurt joined their lips and sensation flew over Blaine's aroused nerves. From his lips, to his nipples, down and up his spine, to his cock and balls.

"Faster. More." Blaine begged.

Kurt obliged thrusting, pumping into Blaine. "You feel me?"

"Yes. You feel... incredible."

Kurt pounded Blaine now, driving into him, towards something wonderful.

"Touch yourself. I can't hold on much longer."

Blaine reached between them and jerked himself off in time with Kurt's thrusts. He met Kurt's eyes again, and the look of unrestrained need and love threw him over the edge of the cliff, spurts of come erupting from him. "Kurt!"

A few more thrusts and Kurt stilled, his hips pumping slightly. Warmth filled Blaine.

Kurt collapsed on Blaine as Blaine's arms pulled him in. They were a sticky mess, but Blaine didn't care. He was back where he belonged.

His breathing returned to normal and his eyes fell on the rainbow decorations in the room. His room. No, his and Dave's room. Where was Dave? Oh, shit! Sure he had sex with Kurt last night, but Dave had been there, the three of them, so it was allowed.

So what was this? Cheating? Again? He vowed never to be a cheater again. His heart rate sped and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Perhaps this was different somehow. Perhaps he needed to learn something here, but before a single thought could cross his sated mind, Kurt leaped out of bed.

"I have to go."

"What? No. Stay for breakfast." Blaine's voice sounded frantic.

Kurt kept his face turned away so Blaine couldn't read his expression. "I can't. I... I have to be... somewhere. I can't do this. I... I have to go."

"Please, wait."

But it was too late. Kurt was dressed and heading for the door. Blaine pulled on a pair of shorts and followed Kurt through the apartment. Kurt's hair was mussed and his shirt was untucked. When he turned, Blaine admired how thoroughly debauched he looked.

"I'll... see you around."

"Kurt."

"No. I'm going. You're with Dave. Bye."

Before Blaine could answer, the door was shutting behind Kurt.

_Crap. What just happened? What should I do? Shit! This is such a cluster-fuck. _

Blaine wandered over to the kitchen table and plunked into a chair before he fell. His swirling emotions made it hard to stand. Agreeing to a threesome sounded fun at the time, but he hadn't thought through the emotional implications. Not for him. Not for Kurt. Or maybe he had. Just a little. Some part of him wanted to see what it would be like to be with Kurt again. A no-stress trial. But, that would never happen with Kurt because when he and Kurt were together, Blaine was all in. Every part of Blaine called out to Kurt.

The wound he had cauterized to stop the bleeding, his once connection to Kurt, was open again, raw. The scar tissue that protected him had been debrided leaving him completely exposed. He would have to heal again. Except everything was different now, because a single strand of the bond they once shared had taken root in the exposed area. Just a thread.

_Why am I talking like this? Haven't I learned that there is no such thing as soul mates?_ People only bond in romance novels. Blaine had spent hours in therapy learning that there wasn't just one special person who was the source of all his happiness. That Kurt didn't own Blaine's happiness. That someone as special as he, Blaine, was he could find happiness from within.

So why did his skin itch, just a little, looking for that connection to Kurt again?

The door to the apartment opened and Dave came in with several sacks of groceries hooked over his fingers. He looked over at Blaine. "I got breakfast. Where's Kurt?"

Blaine studied his hands. "He left."

Dave set the groceries on the counter and placed a hand on Blaine's back. "Did you two have a fight? You have that look."

"No. We just... It got..." How do you admit you cheated on your current boyfriend with your ex while the man went to get you both breakfast?

"You did find the condoms I left out for you, right?"

"What?" Blaine turned in his seat to face Dave.

"The condoms. Or is that why he left. Did you two not..."

Blaine's mind reeled. "You wanted us to have sex?"

Dave's eyes appeared open and honest. If anything, Dave looked genuinely puzzled. "I expected you would. You were both naked. You clearly have an attraction, a connection."

"But you weren't here. Doesn't that mean I cheated on you?"

Dave sat next to Blaine and took both of his hands. "You may not be ready yet, but you need to think this through. I'm here to help. Whatever you need. But the day is coming when you'll figure it out. I'll miss you when that happens, but some things aren't meant to be."

Blaine's heart rate increased. Was Dave breaking up with him? No, it didn't sound like it. It sounded like he expected Blaine to break up with him. "What are you saying? You can't mean that? Life doesn't work on meant to be's."

"Sometimes, meant to be means nothing, people live ordinary lives. But just like some things aren't meant to be. Some things are."

The End


End file.
